Short Message Service
by Darkan
Summary: Un certain quelqu'un s'ennuie en cours, un autre s'ennuie en l'attendant, ils se rejoignent... ATTENTION, YAOI ! Explicite ! Christophe/Gregory


Auteur : Darkan

Titre : Short Message Service

Genre : Yaoi, un zeste de lemon…

Fandom : South Park ! What else ?

Couple : Chory ! Alors, heureuse ?

Note de l'auteur : Je me faisais chier en bio… That's what I got ! J'espère que ça vous plaira… Par ailleurs, il s'agit de ma première fic à la deuxième personne... Si ça fait bizarre, faites-le moi savoir s'il vous plait !

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Tu soupires, ennuyé.

« Je vois le cycle de reproduction d'un trématode. Pourquoi? »

« Pour savoir. Trématode? »

Tu as un sourire attendri.

« Un ver plat parasite. C'est gentil de t'intéresser à ce que je fais! »

« Ca peut servir aux mots croisés. Tu t'amuses? »

Tu souris, amusé, avant de soupirer d'un air las.

« Pas vraiment. Je m'ennuie tout seul. Et toi, tu fais quoi? »

« Rien. Je t'envoie des sms. Je m'ennuie aussi. »

Tu affiches une moue boudeuse.

« Je te sers juste à passer le temps? »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je m'ennuie sans toi, c'est tout. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau.

« Tu es où? »

« Dans la rue. Il fait froid. »

« J'espère au moins que tu as pris ta veste. »

« ... Et toi? »

Tu fronces les sourcils, inquiet.

« Tu sais bien ce que le médecin a dit! Tu risques une rechute! »

« Tu me soigneras. J'ai envie de toi. »

Tes joues rougissent.

« Arrête, c'est pas drôle! »

« Non, mais c'est vrai. T'es dans quel amphi là? »

« Le B3, pourquoi? »

« Au fond, comme d'habitude? »

« Oui. Pourquoi? »

« Tu verras. »

Une dizaine de minutes passent. Tu lèves les yeux et fixes le jeune homme qui venait de s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la rangée de sièges. Surpris, tu repris ton cellulaire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? »

« Je te l'ai dit, j'ai envie de toi. Caresse-toi. »

« QUOI?! T'es pas fou non?! »

« Personne te verra. On est au dernier rang, tu as le mur à ta droite, je suis le seul à ta gauche et il n'y a personne à la rangée devant. Fais-le. »

« Il est hors de question que je fasse ça! »

Il eut l'air triste à tes mots.

« Fais-le pour moi... S'il te plait? »

Son regard est suppliant. Tu capitules.

«_ Fine._ »

Tes mains reposent le cellulaire sur la table et descendent sur tes cuisses. Ton regard ne quitte pas ses yeux tandis que tu déboutonnes ton pantalon. Tes doigts se glissent sous l'élastique de ton boxer, et empoignent ton membre. Fermant les yeux, tu entames un long mouvement de va-et-vient. Rouvrant les yeux, tu accélères, te mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir. Au bout d'un moment, dans un soubresaut, toujours en silence, tu viens dans ta propre main. Lui, les yeux brillants, une bosse déformant le devant de son pantalon, vient s'asseoir à tes côtés avant de t'embrasser tendrement. Encore légèrement essoufflé, tu as un sourire sadique et t'agenouilles entre ses jambes. Ignorant ses protestations, tu défais son pantalon, sors son membre et fais glisser ta langue le long de celui-ci. Il frissonne et se mord la main pour étouffer ses gémissements. Souriant de plus belle, tu le prends entièrement en bouche avant de reproduire les gestes que tu viens d'exécuter sur toi-même avec ta main. Il ne faut pas longtemps avant qu'il ne vienne dans ta gorge, sans pouvoir réprimer un long gémissement. Le silence se fait dans le local. Tous les regards convergent vers vous. Il est rouge pivoine et se rhabille en vitesse. Hilare, tu rassembles tes affaires et le suis dehors. Il te jette un regard noir.

- Ca t'amuse, hein ?!

- Beaucoup. Et tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même !

- Je t'ai demandé de te branler, pas de me sucer !

- J'allais pas te laisser comme ça. Tu aurais été trop frustré !

- ....

- Ho, arrête donc de bouder ! Moi, j'ai aimé ça en tout cas. Pas toi?

- ... Si. Mais t'aurais pu éviter de me foutre la honte !

- Christophe?

- Quoi?

- Je t'aime.

- ... Pff, moi aussi je t'aime, beetch.

Tu souris et vous vous embrassez.

- Ca m'a donné faim, tout ça ! J'ai envie de bacon.

- ... Grégory, tu es désespérant.

_**The end.**_


End file.
